Kurumi
Bayushi Kurumi was a courtier of the Scorpion Clan, who after her involvement in the creation of the Second Festering Pit within the Scorpion lands, was cast out as the ronin Kurumi. Family Her grandmother was a ronin during the time of the Clan War, and she spent some time in the Unicorn lands, working with Horiuchi Shoan. The War of Dark Fire, Part 9, by Shawn Carman Scandalous courtier Blessed from an early age with a strongly attractive appearance, though cursed with a frail constitution, Kurumi was a talented student of the Bayushi courtier schools. In the courts, she has used her beauty as a weapon, deliberately dressing in a very provocative way, and having no hesitation to use appearance against others. In addition to her own amusements, this also has had the advantage to the Scorpion delegation that others pay more attention to her behavior than to their other activities. Kurumi knew that not all of her clansmen felt her actions to be fully appropriate, but she secretly enjoyed all the attention that she got. Masters of Court, pp. 98-99 Fighting corruption Kitsuki Okuni was a corrupt courtier who worked in the Dragon embassy at Ryoko Owari. He had a pull with the Imperial Magistrates stationed. During his first month at Court Kurumi approached Okuni. She used her charm to get complete knowledge of his indiscretions. After Kurumi handed her superiors the truth Okuni's fate was seppuku. Of Duty and Honor (Imperial Herald v2#22), by Brian Yoon Empty Throne After the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169 the Imperial Throne was empty. The candidates began to appear in rumours, one of them the Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime. The Scorpion framed a lecherous Otomo courtier, Otomo Atsutane. Kurumi was sent to the Imperial Court and quickly took Atsutane attention, who used every trick at his disposal to eliminate other rivals. Among the many lies he told to try and claim her as his own, was to question her honor to the Phoenix representatives, ensuring that it would prevent them from pursuing her. The day after the new Scorpion representative, Shosuro Jimen, came to Toshi Ranbo, Atsatune appeared at the Scorpion state with the commander of the Seppun Magistrates, Seppun Katsura. The Otomo made allegations on Bayushi Eisaku, claiming he had poisoned during night for his attentions toward Eisaku's sister, Kurumi. Eisaku proved he was part of Jimen's honor guard during his reception, at the time Atsutane claimed he was been talking with the night assailant. Kurumi stated she had no brothers, forcing Atsutane to take back his allegations. Bayushi Nomen, the true assailant met Atsutane and offered him the Scorpion aid to gain Hoketuhime's station, after she eventually would die, gaining an Otomo daimyo that would support their Scorpion claim for the Throne. Atsutane was pleased with the proposal. Double Feint, by Shawn Carman Foreseeing the assault of Rokugan This year Kurumi was haunted with nightmares, seeing very dark things attacking Rokugan. She came to the Kaiu Wall after he charmed Kaiu Sadao. There had lived the nezumi tribe of prophets, the Third Whisker Tribe, a tribe who had died facing Tomorrow. Before they left the nezumi made paintings which depicted defenders against dark things. The Crab believed it was the foreseeing of the nezumi doom, but Kuruki knew that the defenders were humans, and the assault of the Wall had still to come. Though it was not the duty that she was sent to the Wall to accomplish, Kurumi knew that this information needed to be passed on to her superiors. Scenes from the Empire 3, by Rusty Priske Mizuno's assistant Consulting Honami She accompanied Shosuro Mizuno to meet Yogo Honami, a living spirit and advisor to Bayushi Paneki, to inquire her opinion on which Dragons the Scorpion should recommend as ambassadors to Medinat al-Salaam. Though the old Yogo spirit did take Kurumi's thoughts at face value, the elder did verbally sting the young courtier as to her appearance. Honor's Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer Black Lotus Cartel In 1170 Kurumi was the courier between Mizuno and the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen, who gave him scrolls that contained much information on the Black Lotus Cartel. The information was instrumental to take control of Zakyo Toshi in the name of the Emperor by Jimen, who in turn gave it to the Scorpion Clan. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer Arranging a Marriage This year Kurumi visited Kyuden Doji alongside with Shosuro Uyeda and they met Doji Nagori and his wife Doji Jorihime. As part of negotiations concerning trade on the River of Gold, the courtiers arranged a marriage between both clans, Bayushi Hisoka with Doji Hibariko, Doji Ayano's assistant. Masters of Court, pp. 13-15 Winter Court 1170 Kurumi attended Winter court at Kyuden Bayushi in winter 1170-1171. In 1171 Kurumi successfully defended the honor of the Shinjo family from a Yasuki courtier, with aid from Bayushi Jutsushi. Destroyer War Eisaku's fate Kurumi desired to know what had happened to his friend Eisaku, who had journeyed to the shadowlands with a Rokugani group of different Clans. Kurumi guessed Eisaku had died and swore she would avenge him. All her attempts to collect information from one of the survivors of the group, Kakita Hideo, were futile. In 1172 Mizuno pressed Kurumi to get results, and they decided to cultivate a connection with another of Hideo's group. The Next Step, by Nancy Sauer In Furumaro's group Kurumi joined Hideo's group of young samurai in their journey to Soshi lands. Hiruma Akio, Kakita Hideo, Mirumoto Ichizo, Akodo Shunori, Yoritomo Saburo, Isawa Kyoko, Kurumi, and Utaku Kohana, formed the group. One of each Great Clan, guided by the monk Furumaro. Destiny Has No Secrets, by Lucas Twyman A Black Scroll is found Within the Scorpion lands the group saw several Scorpion and Destroyers dead, in a place where no records of the gaijin demons had been reported. One of the attacked samurai, Bayushi Minoru, could draw the attention of the group to a box, behind the corpse of Soshi Natsuo. Kurumi took the box and found a burnt scroll in a false bottom, which she quickly dropped, her hands stained with its contact. She had touched the Black Scroll Essence of Destruction. Searching, by Rusty Priske Minoru was left with a herbalist. The group was heading to Ryoko Owari and his wounds were too severe, and that he could not be transported all the way. Beneath the City, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Ryoko Owari Upon the arrival of the group to Ryoko Owari Kyoko told that the power emanating from the scroll was resonating with something within the city, something similar to the scroll itself, although less powerful. It was not clear if it marked the Ebon Daughter, linked to Kali-Ma as the Black Scroll was. The group were approached by the ronin Gahseng and Setsuko who sought their aid against a threat that lied in the city, in the Leatherworker's Quarter. The ronin told that Gahseng had had visions of the group and waited their arrival. Reporting to the Scorpion Clan After the ronin left Kurumi went to a Scorpion secure location and dropped a note there. It together with the ciphered words Kurumi used, advised her Clan that she and her companions carried something of great importance to the clan, something that the clan lost. She had been followed by Hideo who did not trust her. Hunting zombies Kyoko had fallen ill, and the group remained in the city clearing it of the Ghul Lord's creations, uncovering zombies hideouts. After the battle where the God Beast of Kali-Ma died, Furumaro pressed to move on, even if Kyoko was not fully recovered, but Saburo disagreed. The Road to Recovery, by Brian Yoon Black Scroll In 1173 the group realized the scroll they were hidden should be a Black Scroll, and it was beeing sought by the Scorpion and the forces of Kali-Ma. They returned to Toshi Ranbo and Doji Ayano went with them to the Imperial Palace upon Empress request. Furumaro alleged he had to purify himself and did not join the visit. Iweko bid to continue their guardianship for a time, and gave them a letter which should be delivered to Daigotsu, in his lair in the Fingers of Bone. The Hinge of Destiny, by Nancy Sauer Visiting Daigotsu There were doubts in the group about the opportunity of the Empress' commands, but they alongside with the courtier Ayano reached the border of the Fingers. They were met and escorted by Daigotsu Hotako, the Obsidian Champion. There were present Shahai, Daigotsu Usharo, the Onyx Champion Takasho, and the Dark Lord. After Daigotsu read the message he gave the Tao of Fu Leng to Ayano as requested by the Empress. The group returned to the Imperial City. Moving on again They eventually moved on again. When they crossed paths with the remnants of a battle maiden patrol near the City of Masks, Kohana had felt compelled to join her kinsmen and left the group for a time. The Destroyer War, Part 12, Shawn Carman They reached a Scorpion temple which was being evacuated because the near presence of the Destroyers. Goddesses, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The temple could be Shinden Gyokei, currently the point were Kali-Ma was marching. Goddesses, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Scroll is opened The group somehow knew that the Empress was traveling in the region, exposing her to be killed by the forces of Kali-Ma. They believed the group quest had been the motivation and bearing of the Empress journey, and several decided to act, making anything that could protect Iweko. Ichizo suggested to open the Black Scroll, because the safety of the Empress was worthy of the group damnation. Akio was the only one who openly disagreed, but Saburo retrieved the scroll from Kyoko and opened it. At that time, Fu Leng, formerly known as the monk Furumaro, recovered his divinity and exposed his true identity to Akio, while the rest of the group were unconscious. Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Shahai and the Tao Shahai appeared before the group of young samurai who held the Tao of Fu Leng, told Daigotsu had died, and enacted a ritual to steal power from the gaijin goddess. Shunori and Saburo decided to condemn their souls to save the Empire and were beside the Lady of Blood. As a vessel for divine power, the Tao contained what was stolen, draining Kali-Ma of her divinity, but not all. When Shahai sacrificed the samurai who had helped her, Shunori and Saburo, Akio killed the Dark Daughter and stopped the ritual. Nearby the dying Fu Leng had given his divine power to Daigotsu, who emerged from Jigoku as his Master and slew the weakened Kali-Ma. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Susumu and the Tao From another temple where other events had happened arrived the Voice of the Emperor Togashi Satsu, who questioned the group survivors. During the explanation appeared the corpse of who was the Imperial Advisor Susumu. He requested the Tao and Satsu attacked him without result, Susumu seemed beyond injury. Somehow he channelled the power cointained inside the book and departed with Satsu to parlay with the Empress. End of the War The Empress informed to the Great Clans of the new condition of the Spider Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms, in the Spider's exodus. For first time since Iweko was ascended as the Child of Heavens, she spoke, proclaiming the Iweko's Conquerors. As a side effect Shahai and Susumu had been eleveated by Daigotsu as Dark Fortunes. Kurumi's Fate No one censured the survivors of the group for what had happened, as they were acting on Empress authority. They were simply overlooked and let them lapse into obscurity. Aftermath, Part 1, by Shawn Carman But Kurumi was summoned by the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Miyako. She was guilty of aid for the creation of a Second Festering Pit within the Scorpion lands, but the more inexcusable crime was that she and her companions contributed to a situation so dire that the Empress herself was forced to treat with Jigoku. Kurumi was sent to the Crab Clan for any punishment they believed she deserved. In return Miyako would ask their support to contain the demons that would come from the pit. Kurumi was relieved, she had expected to be condemned to the Traitor's Grove. Aftermath, Part 4, by Yoon Ha Lee Ronin Kurumi was made ronin, and was interrogated by Kuni Witch Hunters and the Jade Champion himself. Crab Clan Champion Hida Reiha allowed Kurumi to live so that a few more Crab could know the face of failure. In 1186 she was still living as a prisoner in a small hut near the Scorpion Wall, guarded by a Crab sentry. From time to time, even Reiha's heir, Hida Kisada, came to see her and what failure meaned. State of the Clans, Part 2, by Yoon Ha Lee See also * Bayushi Kurumi/Meta External Links * Bayushi Kurumi (Samurai) * Bayushi Kurumi Exp (The Heaven's Will) Bayushi Kurumi Kurumi